Härmskrikans Fall
by TrueCharlix
Summary: "Vi väntar alla på ett meddelande från Haymitch som berättar… ja, vad? Att kriget är över? Att President Snow är död? Kanske är det för mycket att hoppas på." Two-shot, utspelar sig efter Fatta Eld.
1. Del 1

Avslöjande titel... lite. Part 1 av 2 av min Hungerspelenfanfic, den svenska versionen.  
Read and enjoy, people.

Bomberna faller.  
Regeringen är nästan snäll idag, det är bara vanlig dynamit. Inga kärnvapen, inga granater som sprider nervdödande eller kvävande gaser när de detonerar. Inga skyfall av frätande gift. Inga målbålgetingssvärmar…  
För vanlig dynamit är vi i säkerhet i vår högteknologiska bunker. Är man härmskrikan, rebellernas ledstjärna och maskot, förtjänar man tydligen högsta prioritet när det gäller säkerhet. Och allt som är mitt delar jag med de enda personerna jag älskar och som jag fortfarande har kvar- mor, Prim, Cinna, Gale. För tusende gången bara detta dygn påminns jag om personerna jag saknar så mycket att det gör ont för alltid.  
Finnick. Ja, vi skapade ett band mellan oss som lämnade sår hos mig när det bröts. Dumdristiga, övermodiga Finnick. Innanför ögonlocken ser jag återigen hur han rusar nerför en av de tusentals grusade vägarna i distrikt 4, mot ett brinnande våningshus. Inte förens i det ögonblicket förstod jag exakt hur mycket han älskade sin Annie. Han försökte rädda henne och det blev hans död. Annie överlevde inte heller.  
Haymitch saknar jag också, men han lever ännu. Han står i spetsen av rebellerna som leder revolutionen och jag har inte pratat eller ens sett honom på flera veckor, men det ser jag än så länge som ett gott tecken.  
Effie är död. Min trio assistenter, så lika en trio små glada hundar, är döda. Portia likaså.  
Och Peeta… Jag är fortfarande knappt kapabel att ens tänka hans namn. Peeta. Namnet på lappen som drogs för ett och ett halvt år sen på slåtterdagen. Namnet på pojken med brödet. Jag snyftar till, jag kan inte hjälpa det.  
Bredvid mig rycker Gale till. Vi sitter hopkrupna sida vd sida mot den bakre väggen i bunkerns skuggigaste del. Allt oftare under dygnen har jag och Gale gjort så. Mor och Prim brukar sitta fastklistrade vid de hypertunna skärmarna som är placerade över hela främre väggen och som sänder info om hur det går för rebellerna. Vi väntar alla på ett meddelande från Haymitch som berättar… ja, vad? Att kriget är över? Att President Snow är död? Kanske är det för mycket att hoppas på. Men vi har alla vuxit upp i distrikt 12 och där är hoppet det sista som överger en, så vi hoppas ändå.  
Gale tar genast min hand i sin.  
"Katniss". Mitt namn. Det är allt han behöver säga. För genom det enda ordet lyckas hans förmedla tillräckligt för att trösta mig en smula. Peetas död var inte mitt fel. Det fanns inget jag hade kunnat göra. Det fanns inget någon hade kunnat göra. Och han dog i vetskapen om att jag var i säkerhet tillsammans med Gale, vilket antagligen betydde en del för honom. Han plågades inte.  
Det var en olyckshändelse. Regeringen hade hållit honom och ett par andra hungerspelsdeltagare som fånge ett par veckor för att pumpa dem på information som han inte hade. Det dröjde inte länge förens de fick veta vad de ville genom Johanna. Inte ens Haymitch ville tala om vad han sett dem göra mot henne, och han var ändå tuffare än de flesta. Johanna hade dött ett par timmar efter de bestämt sig för att avrätta fångarna offentligt, till deras uppenbara förargelse. Detta hände innan vi tvingades ner i denna bunker i avlägsna distrikt 13, jag och Gale befann oss i huvudstaden och mor, Prim och Gales familj var gömda långt ute i skogarna mellan distrikt 12 och 13.  
Som sagt, det var en olyckshändelse. Han och de andra fångarna var på väg upp på hustaket till byggnaden där Hungerspelsdeltagarna i alla år bott under förberedelseveckan för att avrättas. Regeringen hade mage att låta allt direktsändas. Fast det hade de med det mesta nuförtiden. De visade alla invånare i Panem vilka grymma öden de gick till mötes genom att revolutionera, de visade de sönderbombade distrikten 8 och 12. Men inte en bild av distrikt 13 som alla fram tills nu trott varit övergivet och obeboeligt. För i distrikt 13 fanns vapen, teknologi och säkerhet för rebellerna tack vare de snabba och enorma leveranserna av material från andra distrikt som skedde i samma sekund kvartsekelskuvningens deltagare räddades.  
Jag försöker med avsikt att avleda tankarna från Peeta, men lyckas inte. Min hjärna kommer på mig och tvingar mig att se bilderna från när två stora fredsväktare för fram honom mot takets kant där kraftfältet är avlägsnat och tar sats för att kasta honom över kanten. Haymitch hade en plan för att stoppa dem, han hade placerat ut krypskyttar på taken intill som var så kamouflerade att jag inte såg dem fast jag visste att de var där. De skjuter ihjäl fredsväktarna med ett underligt sorts vapen vars ammunition strålade på en sådan frekvens att de stoppade alla inre organ i kroppen omedelbart. Smärtfritt och effektivt, hade Haymitch lovat när han delgett oss sin plan. Och visst hade det varit lysande, om inte Peeta kastat sig åt sidan och tagit emot en stråle rätt i bröstkorget, avsedd för fredsväktarna bakom dem, i ett försök att fly vad som nu anföll dem. Han dog omedelbart.  
Jag kan inte låta bli att önska att jag också blivit tillfångatagen av regeringen, så att jag hade befunnit mig på taket tillsammans med Peeta. Då hade jag kastat mig framför honom för att ta strålen och räddat honom.  
Men det skulle aldrig ha hänt, för för min del hade regeringen säkert hittat på något mer förnedrande. De hade säkerligen skjutit mig med den pil härmskrikan bar i näbben på min brosch. Använt mitt vapen mot mig. Och sen skulle de dödat mig i direktsänd TV, för att visa alla upprorsmakare att deras lilla maskot inte var mer än en maskot. Och Peeta skulle dött i vilket fall.  
Skärmarna i bunkern lyser upp. Prim flyger upp från stolen hon suttit på och rusar fram till dem, och mor och Cinna kommer efter. Jag reser mig, tar Gales hand i min och drar upp honom. Med armarna om mig leder han fram mig till Prims sida.  
Det är Haymitch på skärmen.  
"Distrikt 13? Katniss Everdeen, hör du mig?"  
"Ja," viskar jag hest, med hjärtat vilt dunkande i bröstet. "Haymitch!"  
"Hör här, jag har ont om tid. Snow är död. Vi har kapat Huvudstadens TV-central och kan förmodligen sända ut nyheten över hela landet om ungefär femton minuter". Äntligen ler han. "Det är över, Katniss."  
Prim skriker till, men jag tystar henne genom att lägga handen över hennes mun. Men jag ler med hela ansiktet och lättnaden som fyller min kropp är obeskrivlig. Bakom mig hör jag min mor bryta ihop i tårar i Cinnas famn.  
"Menar du att vi kan lämna bunkern genast? Men Haymitch, är du verkligen säker?" Han skrockar, och bara det är svar nog.  
"Snow är död och av regeringen återstår bara spillror. Trupperna finns förstås kvar ute i landet, men de saknar ledning och har ingen chans att vinna detta ensamma. De är så gott som döda."  
Jag kan inte få fram ett ord. Tårar rinner nerför kinderna, och med ett muntert "På återseende, Katniss!" försvinner Haymitch från huvudskärmen. Då flyger jag, och det är i en salig blandning av tårar, skratt och tjut. Gales armar pressar mig hårt mot hans bröstkorg medan han snurrar mig runt, runt. När han tillslut stannar, hejdar han sig en sekund, precis tillräckligt länge för att våra ögon ska mötas. Ögonen är dörrarna till en människas själ. Och Gale är min själsfrände.  
Han böjer sig ner och kysser mig, mitt framför ögonen på Prim, mor och Cinna. Jag slår armarna om hans hals och kysser tillbaks, och det är ett ögonblick så fulladdat av känslor att jag knappt vet vart jag ska ta vägen. Att stå stilla har aldrig varit min grej, inser jag nu. Jag vill springa, flyga och till och med dansa av glädje, lättnad och upprymdhet. Men Gale håller mig fånge i sina armar, och hans läppar trycks om och om emot mina, och jag vill aldrig springa ifrån honom, så jag stannar kvar.  
Ska jag få göra det resten av livet? Stanna hos Gale? Skrattet bubblar ur strupen på mig, jag skrattar tills jag tvingas stå dubbelvikt.  
Gale skrattar också, men han släpper inte taget om mig.  
"Vad är det som är så roligt?" fnissar han.  
"Jag tror att hon har fått en chock", svarar Cinna dämpat. Fast jag urskiljer genom mina fnitterattacker att hans röst är full av undertryckt skratt.  
Nu hoppar Prim och mor på mig och kramar mig.  
"Nu behöver du aldrig mer lämna oss, Katniss!" strålar Prim.  
"Aldrig mer!" lovar jag med ett brett leende mot min familj. Så vänder jag mig mot Gale, som fortfarande har armarna runt min midja.  
"Och jag tänker aldrig mer åka ifrån dig. Jag älskar dig!" kvittrar jag, och Gale bryr sig inte om att svara, han bara kysser mig igen.  
En kyss som överträffar alla andra jag någonsin fått, spelade och äkta.  
Gale och jag känner varandra utan och innan, så inga ord behövs, men jag märker på honom att han tänker något liknande.  
"Jag älskar dig mer, Katta. Mer än någon någonsin gjort". Hans röst är intensiv och enträgen.  
Det känns så rätt. Vi ska känna så här, för på något sätt är vi menade för varandra. Om Hungerspelen inte funnits skulle det ha varit det enda rätta. Men nu fanns ju Hungerspelen, och jag och Peeta fann varandra. Men ödet slet oss isär, och kanske var det tvunget att bli så. För jag skulle aldrig kunna älska Peeta så som jag älskar Gale. Och Peeta skulle aldrig älska någon annan än mig.


	2. Del 2

Part 2  
Gales läppar mot mitt öra väcker mig ur mitt djupt funderande tillstånd.  
"Minns du hur solen ser ut?" viskar han.  
Jag minns, det är klart att jag minns hur solen ser ut, men han syftar antagligen på att vår månadslånga fångenskap i bunkern äntligen är över. På en hel månad har ingen av oss sett solens ljus.  
Vi har haft proviant i form av små tabletter som ersätter mat, och rent vatten har pumpats ur en underjordisk källa hundra meter från oss i ett rör. Ventilationen har stundtals varit bristfällig men vi har i alla fall alltid haft tillräckligt med syre. Även fast det inte har varit bekvämt alla gånger, har vi i alla fall levt isolerade och trygga.  
Men vi har alla kommit överens om att vi hellre svälter och far illa i distrikt 12 än lever i bunkern för alltid. Alla saknar vi solens strålar. Och idag ska vi äntligen få återse dem!  
"Knappt inte", mumlar jag tillbaks. "Gale, det är klart att jag gör. Gör du?"  
"Så klart. Hur skulle jag kunna glömma?"  
Prim är redan på väg att börja låsa upp dörren på bunkerns västra kortsida, när Cinna hejdar henne.  
"Låt oss vänta tills nyheterna kommer ut på TV. Så kan vi fira tillsammans med hela Panem efteråt."  
En smula otåligt går vi med på det. Det känns som om detta är de längsta tio minuterna i hela mitt liv.  
Så ÄNTLIGEN kommer en man i bild igen. Han bär en brosch med härmskrikan på skjortbröstet och ler så att en rad blekvita tänder skymtas.  
"Alla invånare i Panem, jag ber er att lyssna. Kan jag få låna alla 13 distrikts uppmärksamhet för en minut?"  
Han väntar en stund, och upprepar vädjningen igen för att så många som möjligt ska kunna ta del av nyheterna.  
"Goda nyheter. President Snow är död, och regeringen har fallit. Tristan Tremblay från distrikt 13 har utsetts till tillfällig president tills saker och ting ordnat upp sig. Jag upprepar- Snow är död och Tristan Tremblay tar hans plats som Panems president. Detta betyder att upproren är över! Revolutionen är slut! Man bör dock fortfarande iaktta viss försiktighet ute på gatorna, då delar av regeringens styrkor fortfarande är på fri fot. Men de är utan ledning och vi gör vårt bästa för att ta hand om dem så att Panem för första gången blir ett fritt land."  
Mannen ler igen och utanför TV-huset hörs vrål och jubel. Invånarna i Huvudstaden har aldrig förr drabbats av matbrist eller katastrofer, och de springer omkring på gatorna som vilda höns i lycka över att misären är över. Bilden växlar till en vy över Huvudstaden, där det ryker och bolmar från utkanten men i övrigt ser det enorma högteknologiska nästet oskatt ut.  
Den här gången är det Cinna som är framme och börjar låsa upp dörren genom att vrida på ett antal rattar och knappa in en sjusiffrig kod på en till synes harmlös sifferplatta. Trycker man fel tre gånger exploderar dörren. Men Cinnas minne är felfritt och han är den förste att stappla ut i den underjordiska korridoren. Det är kolsvart men vi tar oss trevande ända fram till trapporna, som leder upp till ovan jord.  
Solen svider nästan i ögonen när vi kisar ut genom en glasruta på en till synes gammal och övergiven fabrik. Nästan en hel minut står vi bara där, andlösa, och stirrar ut på distrikt 13. Innan revolutionen var det säkert vackert. Naturen liknar den vi hade i tolvan, fastän mycket av det är förstört nu. Inte allt, men mycket. Det är något som inte stämmer.  
Gatorna är öde. Vid det här laget borde alla gömda springa ut och fira (vi är nämligen inte de enda som har blivit tilldelade en bunker i distrikt 13) men inte en kotte syns till.  
"Var är alla?" väser jag. Gale skakar på huvudet bredvid mig.  
"Ingen aning."  
"Antingen avvaktar de, precis som vi… eller så är vi de enda som är kvar", säger Cinna chockat.  
Prim flämtar till.  
"Det är omöjligt!"  
"De är säkert bara försiktiga, precis som vi…" säger mor, föga övertygande.  
Men i samma sekund väller människor fram. Från fabrikslokaler likt vår egen, från gamla ruckel till hus och från byggnader som en gång i tiden varit butiker.  
De skrattar och tjoar och firar. Ett litet barn springer förbi vårt fönster, stannar till när han får syn på oss, och vinkar ivrigt åt oss att komma ut.  
Vi kan inte lämna vårt gamla fängelse snabbt nog.

Första andetaget frisk luft skickar ett rus genom hela kroppen, och jag tänker svävande att jag aldrig mer tänker vara inomhus. Jag ska bo ute i skogen resten av mitt liv, sova uppe i träden och leva på jakt. Ständigt i rörelse.  
Ett vrål skiljer sig ur mängden av lyckotjut och skratt. Stämningen förändras som om någon tryck på en knapp, den är omedelbar. Folk flyr i panik och vi bevittnar trängsel och kaos. Jag tar snabbt Gales hand i min egna och Prims i min andra och försöker dra med dem tillbaks in i fabriken igen, men i samma sekund exploderar luften.  
"Katniss Everdeen. Jag vill ha Katniss Everdeen, annars dör hela det förbannade distrikt 13", dånar en förstärkt mansröst. Den kommer från en svartmålad svävare som kastar en olycksbådande skugga över den tidigare soldränkta gatan. Vi drar oss sakta baklänges in i skuggan. Mitt hjärta bultar vilt och adrenalin pumpas ut i kroppen. Jag måste komma till honom, inser jag. Jag kan aldrig riskera att mor, Prim, Cinna och Gale dör. De är de enda jag har kvar.  
Jag sliter mig ur Gales grepp och stegar ut i solen. Han är genast där och försöker dra mig tillbaka, men jag slinker ur hans grepp. Jag vet att om han får ett ordentligt tag om mig kommer jag aldrig i livet att komma loss. Jag börjar springa, rätt ut på torget. Två händer knuffar mig häftigt framstupa i samma sekund som ett pistolskott avlossas. Förskräckt rullar jag runt och reser mig på huk. Händer och knän är hårt skrapade, men det struntar jag i. Det enda jag kan tänka på är Gale som ligger bakom mig, på mage, med mörkrött blod som sprider sig från en punkt på ryggen och missfärgar hans skjorta.  
"Gale!" skriker jag. Detta händer inte.  
"Katt-a", stönar han, och blir sedan helt stilla. Innan jag hinner böja mig fram för att röra vid honom, göra vad som helst för att han ska vakna igen genljuder ännu ett pistolskott.  
Kraften går ur mig. En obeskrivlig smärta tränger upp till ytan innan jag försvinner.


End file.
